One side of a square is $3$ inches long. What is its area?
Solution: $3\text{ in}$ $3\text{ in}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 inches and the width is 3 inches, so the area is $3\times3$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 3 = 9 $ We can also count 9 square inches.